


Lanie of the Ridge: An Outlander

by caityrayeraye



Series: The Fraser Chronicles [1]
Category: Outlander
Genre: 18th Century, Diana Gabaldon, F/M, Hate to Love, Revolutionary War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27545179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caityrayeraye/pseuds/caityrayeraye
Summary: What if Faith survived? What if the Jacobite Rising never happened because they were able to stop it and Claire didn't have to go back through the stones? What if Jamie and Claire moved their family to North Carolina after Brianna was born? What if Claire was William's mother instead of Geneva Dunsany? What if there was a third Fraser daughter?It's 1779 and the war is beginning to wind down. Even though the Frasers are self-declared Patriots, all they really want is to live in peace in their home in the backcountry of North Carolina. But when staunch Loyalist, heir to an English estate, young and handsome 25 year old Edward "Ned" Penwood arrives in the colonies and makes a fated trip to Fraser's Ridge in search of a wife, it's hate-at-first-sight for him and Lanie.But when crisis comes a-knocking, can Lanie and Ned put their differences aside and stop it? And will it eventually lead to love? Who knows?Follow 18 year old Lanie Fraser through her life as a young woman living during the Revolutionary War.All rights belong to Diana Gabaldon and STARZ. The only characters I own are Lanie, Ned, and other future OCs.
Relationships: Brianna Randall Fraser MacKenzie/Roger MacKenzie Wakefield, Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser, Fergus Fraser/Marsali McKimmie Fraser, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Rachel Hunter/Ian Fraser Murray
Series: The Fraser Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013451
Comments: 11
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Sneak Peek**

_"What's a pretty girl like yourself doing out here in the woods all alone?"_

_"Don't call me "pretty girl." I have a name." Lanie instinctively reached for her dagger that she always kept on her belt._

_"Oh, do you have a name? I thought someone as young and pretty as yourself must be from a brothel of sorts." The mystery man taunted her._

_She felt her temper flare as hot as a flame. Like her Da had taught her, she drew her dagger and held it to the man's throat. "Aye, I do have a name. Lanie Fraser of Fraser's Ridge." She narrowed her eyes, the slanted cat-eyes she inherited from her father mixed with her mother's golden irises created the menacing look she was going for. "Now tell_ me, kind sir, what are ye doin' on my Da's land?"


	2. One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willie comes home from London and it’s a Fraser family reunion.

Lanie woke up to the sound of the door to her chamber being thrown open. The noise alone could’ve roused the entire household.

“Lanie, wake up!” The familiar voice rang out.

_Brianna_.

“Bree,” the 18 year old burrowed further into her blankets. “I dinna need to be up for hours. Da willna need my help till noon.”

“Our brother’s come home from London, but you won’t even come greet him? I thought you were excited to see him?”

Lanie tossed the covers off of herself. “Willie’s home?”

“Yes, he is. Now get dressed! Everyone’s meeting in the parlor.”

She dressed as fast as she could, tied her dark curls up with a ribbon, then rushed down the stairs, eager to see her older brother. 

“Willie!” She embraced him in the tightest hug she could muster.

Willliam lived in England, under the tutelage of their father’s longtime friend Lord John Grey. He came home as often as he could but couldn’t stay very long most times. The boy—more like man now, took after their father in temperament and looks, leaving no doubt about his parentage. 

“Hello, little sister. I’ve missed you.” His once faint Scottish drawl had rounded into a posh British one. “I’ve missed all of you.”

“We’re happy that you’re home William.” Claire Fraser smiled at her son. “You must be tired from your journey. Bree, Faith, will you help me get some tea and bannocks from the kitchen?” 

“Aye, Mama.” Her sisters chorus as they disappeared down the hallway.

Lanie rolled her eyes and turned to her brother. “Mama’s been counting the days till ye got here. Darting ‘round like a nervous horse in a paddock.”

“Not that ye’ve been much better, a leannan.” Jamie Fraser teased his youngest daughter. 

“Da...” she whined.

The arrival of bannocks and tea in the parlor saved Lanie from further embarrassment.

“So, William,” Faith began. “tell us about your journey this time ‘round.”


	3. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> News arrives at Fraser’s Ridge that Lanie wants nothing to do with. Lanie and Jamie have a father/daughter conversation.

The excitement of Willie’s homecoming had lessened considerably over the past few weeks until the tenants of the ridge found something new to gossip about. 

Apparently there was talk of a rich young heir who had just stepped foot in North Carolina from somewhere in Europe. 

Not that she cared though.

Lanie tried her best to ignore the jabber from Mrs. Bug as she focused on the task in front of her. Sewing wasn’t one of her greatest talents, and one glance out the window made her long for fresh air. 

Her mother took notice of this and gently patted Lanie’s arm. “Why don’t you go see if your father needs help. And could you take this to him too? Thank you darling.” Her mother held up a basket filled with the overwhelming scent of freshly baked sweet rolls and cheese.

The teenager stood up, excited to be getting out of the house, and snatched up the basket. “Of course, Mama.” And with a swish of her homespun’s skirts, she was out the door and headed toward the stable.

As she walked closer, she could hear her father talking to the animals in what sounded like a soothing tone. Lanie couldn’t help but smile as she pushed open the door, welcoming the mixed aroma of the room. 

“Mama told me to bring ye this.” She gestured to the wicker basket hanging from her hand and smiled shyly. “And she said that if you needed help, that I could.”

“Thank ye lass.” Her father took the basket from her. “Help me wi’ this post and then we’ll eat, aye?”

“Aye, Da.”

After the post was set in place, the two of them had found a clean spot in the hay and sat down to enjoy the late lunch that Claire had packed.

“You’re awfully quiet, mo cridhe. What’s on your mind?”

“Have ye heard the talk?” Lanie pursed her lips and sighed.

“‘Bout the young man from Europe?”

“Aye.”

She watched her father nod. “You’re thinking that he’ll be looking for a wife and you’re worrit it’ll be you?”

“How did—“

“Glass faces, you and your mother. Always kenwhat’s on your mind.”

“Damn. And I though I was getting better.”

Her father snorted then looked at her again. “Is there something else?”

“Da, I don’t want to marry someone I dinna even ken. I want to marry like you and Mama. For love.”

“It wasn’t always love. Our marriage was arranged by my uncle Dougal and the clan MacKenzie lawyer Ned Gowan. It was the only way to protect her from the Redcoats.”

“But you loved her, did you no?”

“Since the first time I saw her.”

“And Mama?”

“Not at first.”

“But now you would do anything for each other?”

“Aye.”

Her fingers tugged at a loose thread in her skirt. “I want my marriage to be like that too. Love, not obligation.”

“Dinna fash, Lanie. I promise I’ll find someone suitable for ye.”

Lanie smiled and embraced her father. “Thank you.” She murmured from the safety of his arms.

As she walked back to the house, basket in hand, her mind was still on the mysterious young man. The late summer breeze blew little strands of hair away from the crown of her head and she glanced toward the road leading towards Wilmington. “Whoever ye are sir, dinna come here.”

And with that, she went inside.


	4. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned arrives in North Carolina.

Before today, Ned had never stepped foot in the colonies. If it weren’t for his parents adamantly stating he needed to find a wife, he probably would’ve stayed at home, relishing in the company of his horses.

But there he was. In North Carolina of all places.

But why the colonies? Surely there were plenty of eligible women back in England?

He was jolted out of his thoughts when he heard a voice calling out his name. “Are you Penwood?”

“Yes, that’s me. Ned Penwood.” The young man was glad that nobody knew him here, aside from a few of his parents’ wealthy acquaintances. 

“My name’s Barnaby. I was sent a letter that said I was to show you around the colony.”

_ Thank you Mother and Father _ . He thought to himself. “I hope I’m not any trouble.”

The man guffawed. “No trouble at all! First, let’s find an inn for tonight, then if you’ll let me buy you a drink, we can talk over your plan for your exploration of North Carolina.”

Ned smiled and released a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. “A drink sounds lovely.”

He followed Barnaby through the busy streets of Wilmington, letting his thoughts take over his mind.

Maybe this trip wouldn’t be so bad after all.


	5. Not an update

To anyone reading this:

I’m looking for ways to start off Is e beatha turas. Anyone have any ideas that they want to see or something? I’d love to hear them and I’ll give you credit if I end up using them.

Happy holidays! Stay safe!


End file.
